


Slayer-Bunny

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Decay & Allie AU [4]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Allie is mistaken for Cherry Bomb.Now, this is an easy mistake given that they have the same face..But in the demon's current state, such a mistake could be dangerous.





	1. Early Awakening

Allie had woken early.  
As per usual.

But-

Why is she thinking of that of all things right now?

 

A demon assassin is chasing her.

She's hiding in a locker to give herself time to think.

 

"Why are you hiding, slayerr?"

"We thought you didn't fear us.."

 

Her demon's so tired, she probably doesn't realise Allie isn't whoever Slayer is.. 

Right?

It's not like she would attack Allie..

 

..Right?


	2. Locker

She's in the locker, thinking what to do.

When the demon cooed;

"Slayer, where are you?"

Normally, hearing her demon is a nice thing, a calming thing.

But she's mistaken Allie for someone she wants to kill, so it's not exactly nice.

Maybe this is why Abyss and Steve had looked at her that odd way when Rosemary announced she was part of Decay now..

Back to the situation.

She mulls it over.  
What are her chances against Rosemary?

Pretty slim, if the demon's in this.. bloodthirsty state.

If she were somebody else, she'd consider a makeshift stake..

No, this is still her demon!

Still her demon friend,  
She'll calm down eventuall--

 

There's a sound.  
The sound of a strong hand prying a locked steel door open..

The locker door opens.

"There you are, Slayer.. You've evaded us for so long.."


	3. Look in the Eye

"Demon, please.. I'm not whoever that is..!"

She doesn't reply.

Allie took in her features as she stills.  
A frenzied look in the eye, smudged facepaint down her face and neck, messy hair that differentiated from the usual somewhat groomed appearance the demon kept..

She lunges.  
Allie anticipates the pain to come.

But it never comes.

The demon has frozen.

Rosemary steps back again, a different look apparent in her eyes.

"..Bunny..?"

"Demon.."

She's come to.


	4. Still With Me

Her demon has come to her senses.

She scans Allie with her one blood-red eye, as if she's grown another head.

"Bunny.."

Allie's not sure, but it looks like the demon has a sort of disbelieving look, like she can't comprehend that it's her pet bunny.

"Demon, it's only me, It's Allie."

"We're sorry for this, Allie."

It sounds weird being called 'Allie' rather than the usual 'Bunny.'

She's just glad her demon isn't trying to hurt her now.

"We.. thought you to be another. But we're truly, truly sorry about that.."

"I'm just glad you're still with me, Demon."

The demon pet the bunny's head.


	5. Reconciliation

"We won't let this happen again.. Not now, and not in the foreseeable future.." 

Rosemary stroked Allie's hair.

The clock read 4 in the AM.

"Not to our little bunny."

Allie nuzzled into her demon's touch, content.

"Our pretty pet bunny.."

The room is quite cold, but Rosemary is warm.  
With them curled around eachother, neither would feel the draft in favour of her tag partner's body heat.

Everything is okay now, just as it was.


End file.
